Out Damn'd Spot
by StarCrossdSparrow
Summary: Veronica returns home from New York to find things pretty much as she'd left them. More arrests, more intrigue, more LoVe.
1. Sweet Home Neptune

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the _Veronica Mars-_iverse. Or, anything from _Macbeth_ for that matter. Happy reading!  
Spoilers: Everything up to "Not Pictured" is fair game. Nothing from Season Three. Why? Do you know something?**

**XxXxXxX**

He was the first friendly face Veronica had seen in a week. Logan, standing there, beaming up at her as she bounced down the escalator. She flung herself into his waiting arms, unashamed.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you to the bright lights of the big city," he remarked, holding her tight against him.

"I don't think I will ever go there again. I'm pretty much avoiding all of the east coast from now on," Veronica replied, looking up at him. She laughed at his goofy grin. He dropped a possessive kiss on her lips, effectively cutting off further conversation.

When they finally parted and made for the baggage claim. "So, what did New York do to offend the illustrious Veronica Mars? I know that petty crime is your scene, so it must have been something awful, like show tunes playing in Macy's or that Naked Cowboy guy," he made a face of mock horror, "Tell me it wasn't Dick Clark. I've heard since his stroke, he goes around questioning people about New Year's resolutions all year long now. A shame, really."

"First, I happen to love naked cowboys. Second, petty crime is more your scene," the blonde replied with a laugh, spotting her red shoulder bag riding alone on the carousel. Apparently, Logan's warm welcome had outlasted the rush of travelers on her flight.

"Actually, I go for big tabloid splashy crimes of passion these days. Didn't you watch any television?" Logan asked, plucking up the bag before Veronica could grab it. "Oh. It's heavier. Presents?"

"Maybe. Depends on how well you've behaved in my absence," she replied, twining her fingers into his as they exited.

"Neptune is erecting a statue in my honor in the park for acts of heroism heretofore to be determined and I helped an old lady reach some decaf in the grocery store," Logan counted off each point on his hand, "And, I consoled the bereft Casablancas."

"Which translates into you partied with him until he couldn't remember his name. And what were _you_ doing in a grocery store? Did you run out of shower gel?" Veronica asked as they approached the bright yellow Nissan SUV. Logan open her door and walked around to the driver's side before answering.

Once his keys were in the ignition, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I have a surprise for you."

Veronica grinned and clapped her hands, "Let me guess. My dad told you about my childhood dream and you got me a pony?"

Logan grinned, "No, but close." He focused his attention on maneuvering out of the parking lot and into traffic.

"Don't leave me hanging, Logan Echolls. You know I hate surprises," Veronica chastised, knowing full well that he wouldn't tell her. And knowing that he knew that she sort of enjoyed surprises.

He grinned and glanced at her, "Now, now. No one likes an impatient Mars," he feigned a wince, "And I really mean that." Veronica retaliated by punching him in the shoulder. "Really, though. Why did you come back all pouty from the Big Apple?"

Veronica slumped back into the passenger side seat and watched the scrub on the side of the road pass by. "It wasn't the city. It was beautiful and invigorating, just like I pictured it. The trip just lacked my dad."

Logan laid his hand on Veronica's arm, "I'm sorry. You should have called me, I would have been by your side in an instant. You know I would."

Veronica turned ans smiled at him, "I know."

"But, it's not the same._ I_ know," he came back. Silence fell, but it wasn't oppressive. The space between them was traversed by their linked hands.

When the first sign indicating that they'd crossed the Balboa Country line appeared, Logan broke the silence, "You know, you're dad came to see me while you were in New York."

"Oh? And, you lived to tell the tale?"

"What can I say? I'm scrappy," he replied.

Veronica laughed. "What about? I promised him that I'd only sleep with you if you took that gun from beneath your pillow. Did he come to make sure you had a permit?"

Logan smiled. "No. And, please don't tease me. I've had a case of the blues since you left."

"Well, I'll break out my harmonica. Maybe you and I could play some gigs at the Hut."

Logan sent her a meaningful glance. Realization dawned on Veronica quickly. "Oh. _Oh!_ Ew!"

He just laughed and squeezed her hand. "Not that I wouldn't love to torture another blush out of you, I just wanted to let you know that your dad is working with Kendall."

Veronica nodded, "I sort of know. He wouldn't discuss it with me over the phone, of course. He kept trying to insist that I enjoy my trip. What did he ask you?"

"A lot of questions about my relationship with the former Mrs. Casablancas. And about Be-" Logan stopped and corrected, "Cassidy."

Veronica arched her eyebrows and fixed Logan with a long look, "The _former _Mrs. Casablancas?"

Logan shrugged as he executed the necessary turn to exit the freeway. "I guess she came into some of her own money so she didn't need to siphon from her husband any longer. I don't really know. I just told your dad all he wanted to know."

"And you do mean _all_?" Veronica asked, settling back into the cushion.

Logan just nodded. "Sordid details were discussed. I just want you to be prepared. I'm not so sure he likes the idea of us together."

I was Veronica's turn to squeeze Logan's hand, "Logan, my whole life for the past two years has been nothing but sordid details. As Fate would have it, _you_'ve been the respectable shining star." She laughed at Logan's mockery of a shocked expression. "I know imagine that. A respectable Echolls." Veronica smiled and continued, "Look, I'll deal with Mr. Mars, you just keep me happy so I don't have to call out the calvary."

Logan nodded and gave Veronica a reassuring smile. "You got it. Keeping you happy will be my full-time job."

As they passed the Neptune Grand, Veronica glanced across the console. "The surprise isn't in your suite?"

Logan grinned and shook his head to the negative. They pulled into a residential part of Neptune, eventually pulling into a familiar driveway. Logan turned off the ignition and looked at the house in front of them. It was the former Kane residence.

"Logan," Veronica began delicately, "Why are we here?"

"I bought it."

Veronica brought her hand to her mouth and sat back against the seat, staring up at the mansion that held so many memories. "Oh, Logan."

**XxXxXxX**

Keith Mars glanced at his watch. It was 6:17. And still no call from his daughter. He knew she was angry with him for standing her up. But, Kendall had been insistent and the case was of the time-sensitive variety. But he still regretted his decision to allow Logan to pick her up at the airport.

He stood and strode out into the reception area of the office. It had felt much colder without his vibrant, witty daughter at the desk. He had set a vase of white and yellow daisies on the blotter. They were Veronica's favorite and it never hurt to garner a woman's favor with flowers.

As he was about to pour himself yet another cup of coffee, his cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. He withdrew it and seeing Veronica's name and number appear on the display, he smiled. "Finally." He pressed 'Talk' and brought the phone to his ear.

"Thank goodness, honey. You really know how to worry a man. I'm old, you know -" he stopped abruptly.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Just stay put, okay, honey?" He ended the call and hurried out the door, locking it quickly behind him.

"Dammit, Logan!" was all he could manage as he drove to the former Kane residence.

**XxXxXxX**

"Somehow, I thought you'd be happy," Logan said, clutching the steering wheel with both hands. "Bu, no, it seems I've just fucked up again."

"Logan, I'm not mad. I just, well, this is that last place I ever want to be," Veronica answered, trying to avoid looking at the doorway.

"Too many memories of Duncan and Lilly? Or, did you just wipe the Kanes from your memory?" he replied, sharply. Veronica drew back against the passenger door. She'd seen Logan cold and angry before, but he was worrying her. This little rant was headed in the direction of a padded room.

"You and I both know that's not how it is," Veronica answered, her voice small in the silence.

"Well then, how is it?" Logan came back. "You have all the answers, tell me."

"Logan, please," Veronica answered, putting her hand on his arm.

He shrugged it off and opened his door. "You can see yourself out?" He tossed back as he slammed the car door and strode up to the front door and disappeared inside.

Veronica just sat, staring at the hulking home of her former lover and best friend. All she saw was Duncan's face as he said goodbye to her that day at the Sunset Cliffs and Lilly's broken body by the pool. Bile rose in her throat, but she forced back the urge to vomit. So far, life as a high school graduate wasn't treating her the way she'd hoped.

Moments later, her dad pulled in behind Logan's SUV. She opened the door and pulled her bag out from the seat behind her. Keith got out to greet her and she just walked past him and let herself into the car.

Keith frowned and joined her in the still-running vehicle and closed the door. As he put the car in gear to back out of the long driveway he broke the silence. "I suppose I deserved that."

"You did. Aren't you going to ask me about New York?"

"No. I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time to tell you about Logan."

"You knew?" Veronica retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Maybe I should have stayed in New York."

"Come on, honey," Keith began, glancing at her, "The sale just closed yesterday. I didn't even think it was a serious offer."

"Why would he do it?"

"I can think of a hundred reasons, and so can you. But," he paused for effect, "And I'm saying this off the record. You and I both know Logan is a good guy. He's just had one hell of year. And, you know him better than anyone in Neptune."

"Off the record?" Veronica asked, her frown fading.

"Completely. If you tell anyone I stuck up for an Echolls, I'll deny it."

A small smile spread across her face as she turned toward the passenger side window. "Ah, Neptune, just how I left you."

**XxXxXxX**

"So, we're both out a date tonight, I guess," Veronica said, sliding into a booth across from Wallace.

"Doesn't look that way. Do I have to buy the coffee, or do you still insist on going Dutch?" her friend joked.

"I won't object to you paying," Veronica replied.

"I will. That little jaunt to France put a serious dent in my finances. I might have to beg for the employee discount again."

Veronica smiled at her friend. "You got it." She stood and went back to work. As she approached the counter to pick up a gelato for table number three, a brunette woman pushed through the front door of the Hut.

Rebecca James strode past the hostess straight to Veronica. "I need your help."

"Gee, and I was just starting to forget what that phrase sounded like," Veronica began, moving to push past her to the waiting table. The counselor blocked her path and showed Veronica her hands, palms up. They were red with blood.

"Have you tried 'Out damn spot'? Or, better yet, the police?" Veronica asked, setting the dish of dessert in front of the patron, who was beginning to frown.

Rebecca nodded her head toward a dark corner of the blissfully quiet restaurant. Veronica followed, reluctantly. She signaled her boss on the way past that she was taking a break.

Both women slid into the unoccupied booth. "Look, Ms. James, I'm not really in this business anymore."

The brunette choked back a sob that she'd apparently been containing for the proper moment. "Please, Veronica! Listen to me when I tell you I can't go to the police."

Veronica sighed, resigned to at least listen to the distraught woman. "What happened?"

"There was a man. He came in through my apartment window and," she looked down at her hands, "And I... I think..." she choked an another sob and put her hand into her folded arms.

"You think what? That you killed him? Why did you come here, Ms. James?" Veronica insisted, glancing around to make sure the woman's loud display wasn't being overheard.

"No. I mean, I know he's dead. But I didn't kill him," she stuttered out from beneath her tears. Veronica wrinkled her forehead.

"I am very confused. Why is there blood on your hands? Why didn't you call the police."

"I can't. I mean, well, I've been living upstairs, you know. And, I just knew you'd be here. I just can't go to the police. They'll accuse me!"

"Of course they will. You're a hysteric with blood on your hands. But, then they'll investigate and find out the truth. And, if you really didn't do it, they'll let you go. We like to call it 'due process.'"

The counselor scoffed, "Come on, Veronica. You know as well as I do that justice is rarely served in Neptune. I'm not wealthy."

The detective did not have an answer for that, as she agreed of course. Unless you counted vigilante justice. And that didn't rate a mention in this circumstance. "However," Veronica continued, "When they find you've fled the scene of the crime, you'll be suspect number one. And, don't think they won't find you."

As if on cue, the red and blue lights that hailed the arrival of the police flooded the café. Sheriff Don Lamb pushed through the glass door and with his flunkies in tow, marched up to the table where Veronica and Rebecca were sitting.

"Veronica Mars, you are under arrest in connection with the murder of Clarence Wiedman," Lamb began.

Veronica stood up, "What!" she demanded as Deputy Sacks placed handcuffs on her wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent, and I suggest you do," Lamb continued.

Veronica glanced at the high school counselor, who had slid further into the booth, palms mysteriously hidden. Wallace was nearing the scene and Veronica just shrugged at him.

"Anything you say can and _will _be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have the poor fool present during questioning. If you cannot afford counsel, a lawyer will be appointed to you."

Veronica held her tongue as she was escorted and pushed unceremoniously into the police car.

Wallace had already dialed Cliff McCormack.

**XxXxXxX**

When Cliff entered the interrogation room, he found Veronica and Logan, sitting side by side, cuffed wrists in front of them. Sacks was guarding them. Or, at least, he was present and doing his best impersonation of Lamb's stare.

"Ah, my two favorite clients. I'm glad I have both of you at once for a change. It's so hard juggling the charges against each of you," Cliff stated wryly. He directed his next statement at the Deputy. "Uncuff them. They've made bail."

Veronica looked up at Cliff. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. Perhaps we should set up a bail fund or something for situations like these?"

"One, I always come to Veronica Mars show and two, why don't you just stay out of these sorts of situations?"

Logan lifted his head to study the public defender, "And what about me?"

"They've already chiseled your name above cell block three."

"Oh, that must be what they meant by erecting a statue," Logan responded dully.

Cliff sent another look at the Deputy. "They're free. Don't you need to shine Lamb's badge collection?"

Sacks shot the lawyer what he thought to be a withering look as he stood and crossed the room, "They'll be expected for questioning first thing tomorrow."

"Spare me the trouble of a response next time, huh?" Cliff remarked as the door swung shut on the interrogation room, leaving the lawyer with his clients.

"What are the charges?" Veronica asked. Logan just stared at some spot above Cliff's head as he too the chair across from them.

Cliff shook his head and opened his briefcase. "In your words, fuzzy and circumstantial. It appears Wiedman was last scene leaving Kane Software at six p.m. or thereabouts yesterday. And, an eye witness links Logan's vehicle to the same location at the same time." Cliff explained. He aimed his next remark at Logan, "You really need a stealthier mode of transportation."

Logan didn't even bother to look at the lawyer. Veronica spoke for the both of them, "Impossible. We were in the driveway of Logan's house at that time. He'd just picked me up from the airport."

"Any witnesses on your behalf?" came the next question. Veronica tilted her head and huffed exasperation. "I believe you, you know I do. But, both of you have had problems with Wiedman in the past and you know it's what Lamb is going to ask. So?"

"My dad came to pick me up from Logan's."

"When?"

"Six thirty, maybe. I called him shortly after we'd pulled in."

"Too long of a gap. You could have traveled from Kane Software to the Neptune Grand in that time."

"I don't live at the Grand anymore." Logan finally spoke.

"Ah. It's alive. So where, pray tell, do you live?" Cliff asked.

"1793 Adams Drive."

Cliff scanned the paperwork before him and began to jot down the address. He got all the way through 1793 A-D before his head shot up. "The Kane house? Really, Logan?"

He smiled sardonically and quirked his eyebrows, "Really, Cliff."

The lawyer shook his head and finished the note. "Well, I'll get to work collecting what neighbors might have seen, then. Do you crazy kids want a lift home?"

"Cliff, could you take us back to the Hut?" Veronica asked, standing. Logan stood as well. The lawyer nodded.

**XxXxXxX**

Once Veronica collected her bag from her boss and gave her apologies for her unusual exit, she rejoined Logan at her LeBaron. Cliff had to run back to the courthouse to take care of a hooker who'd torn a co-worker's favorite pair of fishnets. And, who had clawed her so badly, that she needed stitches.

So, Veronica had to drive Logan back to the Kane house. Or was it the Echoll's house? Talk about full circle.

She unlocked the car and got in. Logan followed suit and soon they were on the way back Veronica's least favorite place in Neptune. Well, short of Don Lamb's office.

"We need to talk," Veronica began, looking everywhere but at her reticent passenger.

"Understatement," he scoffed.

"Look, I overreacted to seeing that house. You had to know I would."

"Initially, yes. But, I was hoping that the whole 'Oh, Logan, you're so wonderful' thing would cancel out your distaste for the house. Guess I was wrong. Score another point for the Mars family."

"I don't whine like that," Veronica came back, wrinkling her nose at Logan's impression of her. "Anyway, I meant it. You've always been there to catch me when I fall. I'm sorry I punked out on that last bit."

Logan snorted and stared out the passenger side window. "And, sometimes, you do whine like that."

Veronica smiled and pulled into Logan's driveway.

"Home sweet home," Logan remarked as he moved to open the door.

Veronica reached her arm out and laid it on his forearm to stay him. He turned to look at her.

"Do you remember last year when I told you I was tortured?" he asked, leaving go of the handle.

"Yes. I thought _you_ didn't remember," Veronica replied, more sharply than she'd intended.

Logan had the good sense to look abashed a moment before meeting her eyes. "Well, I do. Remember that is. But, I also mentioned something else, if memory serves. I said our love would span years and bloodshed. Stupid, I know. Not exactly poetry."

Veronica held his gaze and nodded, waiting for him to take his point somewhere.

Logan pressed on, "I meant it Veronica. I just wish that you'd stop doing the torturing and causing the bloodshed and pushing these non-existent miles between us."

He broke eye contact, pushed out of the car and made for the house.

Veronica hesitated a beat before rushing after him. She jogged up and caught the door before it fell shut on her, pushing through it.

Logan turned to face her.

The house was cold. There was no furniture or curtains. A little pile of rags and a few crumpled bits of paper had been swept into a neat pile in the foyer. But, Veronica didn't notice. She pushed the door shut and strode right to Logan and pulled his face down to meet hers for a kiss.

It was one of those epic kisses. The kind where the world goes all swirly around the people kissing. The kind that's like a first kiss at the beginning of something wonderful. The kind where words aren't necessary.

Veronica broke the kiss and looked up at Logan. "I won't-" she began. Logan laid his finger across her lips and smiled. He bent and scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

He had no bed, just a flimsy pile of blankets and a pillow. All most likely pilfered from the Neptune Grand. Veronica smiled. He had chosen a guest bedroom.

"Sorry the digs aren't fancy."

"They're much better than your previous residence, I promise you that," came Veronica's reply. Even she was unsure of whether she was talking about the video-rigged bedroom at his father's estate or the Kendall-tainted, pillow-topped hotel bed that reminded her of Duncan.

He smiled at her, all sincerity, as he laid her upon the blanket. Not to be outdone, he kissed her with equal measures to what she'd given him downstairs.

Clothes fell away in a way that was familiar to them both, but unexpected and refreshing. They mapped one another in a way that belied their long and detailed history.

Finally after the sweeter version of torture, Logan tumbled Veronica against the lone pillow, holding her tightly, afraid she might recant her decision. She smiled up at him, taking one last kiss before nodding up at him. He grinned, almost shyly at her. And, at long last, he made her his own.

**XxXxXxX**

Shutters held back the last bit of Neptune's beachy sunshine. The room did not feel cold to Veronica anymore as they lay there, her fingers twined with Logan's.

"You know, I bought it so no one else could have it," Logan said unexpectedly.

Veronica turned toward him and propped herself up on her elbow. She didn't speak. It never did to interrupt Logan if he was saying something serious as he sometimes failed to make a point.

He looked at her. All of his bravado and anger had melted away. He looked like the Logan she remembered from a time before Lilly was killed. He smiled at her. "I'll leave tomorrow."

Veronica leaned over a kissed him.

**XxXxXxX**

Veronica walked right into her father as he was exiting Mars Investigations.

"Oh, honey, you're here! You really are going to be the death of me. I called you about forty-two times," Keith chastised her as she made for her desk.

"Cliff hasn't called you?" Veronica asked, ignoring her father's worry. She thought she already knew the answer. She was wrong.

"Yes. I know. 'Fuzzy and circumstantial.' Where have you been?"

"At Logan's. So, what did you find out?"

"Logan's? You mean the Kane residence?"

Veronica fixed her dad with an exasperated stare, "Focus. Clarence Wiedman murdered. Possible prison time for your only child. Probable scandal involving the Mars family." When her father still seemed primed for more Logan talk, Veronica threw in, "Definite not going to college."

"You're right. Detecting at the office, ranting about poor relationship choices at home," Keith responded, moving to his own desk to retrieve a file folder.

"Logan is _not_ a poor choice. _You_ were defending him yesterday!"

"Hey, it's your choice to talk about Wiedman," Keith reminded with a smile. He laid the folder down open on her desk and pointed to a crime scene photo.

It was grizzly. It looked as though the head of security for Kane Software had been gutted, slit from groin to sternum. Veronica flipped through the photos, none of which appeared to be very illuminating, save for the fact that most showed a floral bedroom and more than one pair of heels littering the carpet.

"How did you get these?" Veronica asked, looking up at her father.

"I am sorry. I cannot reveal my sources," he replied, doing a terrible stilted southern accent.

"Who's that? Deep Throat?" Veronica asked.

"No, Scooter Libby. It's like you don't even know me," came the reply.

"Anyway, it would appear that either Mr. Wiedman had a feminine side with which he was very in touch with or he was found somewhere other than his own home," the junior Mars pointed out.

"Right, he was discovered, oddly enough, in the apartment above the Hut. While you were working. By one Rebecca James."

"She came to me during my shift. I was talking to her when Lamb arrested me. She was asking for my help."

"Your help with what?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I got the impression that she killed a man coming in through her window and wanted me to prove she didn't kill him. It was confusing and she kept crying. And, her hands were covered in blood."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she should see the police."

"Well, the call came from her apartment phone. And, in the notes, it says that the phone was covered with bloody fingerprints."

"What was your source telling you that the police think?"

"For that, all I had to do was turn on the television. Don Lamb never disappoints his fans."

Veronica snorted an unpleasant reply.

Keith eyed her but made no rebuke, "Right, well, he said that it was cut and dry. Wiedman didn't have many enemies. Family man and all that. Someone cut him up and dumped him somewhere convenient. Ms. James touched the body to make sure he wasn't breathing," Keith inserted his own derisive snort before continuing, "Panicked, then called the police."

"But, why would she come downstairs to me if she called for them? She kept insisting that she couldn't go to the police," Veronica puzzled aloud.

Kieth got to the answer first, "Maybe Ms. James didn't make the call."

"We need the tapes. Call Karl, dad."

"You knew?"

"Detective. Hello?" came the young sleuth's reply.

"Amateur," the elder Mars retorted as he lifted the cradle of Veronica's desk phone.

**XxXxXxX**

That evening at home, they listened to the boring recording of 911 phone calls.

"We should make a recording of this and play it for special occasions. I especially love Mr. Horton's sniveling rendition of 'The boy next door throws rocks at me.' Definitely a classic." Keith commented, passing his daughter the bowl of popcorn. His insisted popcorn helped hone one's acoustic sensibilities. After all, it was the choice of theater-goers nationwide.

"We can mix it with Mrs. Buchanan's rocking rendition of 'My cat just ate my hamster." You know a record producer, don't you?"

"Yeah, but this is too gangsta for Bone," Keith replied.

"Gangsta? Really, dad, I need to get you a street cred tutorial. Maybe I can ask Wallace," Veronica began. Keith held up his hand and stopped the CD on his laptop. He backtracked a few seconds and pressed 'Play.'

"_911, state your emergency."_

"_Please help me! I just found a dead man in my bedroom!"_

"_Where are you, ma'am?"_

"_Coastal Highway. The apartment upstairs from the Java Hut. You know the place?"_

"_The address is 412 Coastal Highway, correct?"_

"_Yeah, that's the place. Look, can you hurry up?"_

"_A unit is three blocks away and will be there soon. What's your name, please?"_

Then there was a crash and a shout. And a dial tone.

Keith looked at his daughter, "That was not Rebecca."

"And that shout was a man's voice."

Keith replayed the conversation again. Indeed, the shout, though so faint the content was inaudible, the voice was definitely male.

"So, we have two perps, which means they're more likely to stumble somewhere along the way," Keith remarked.

"I love it when you get all tough-guy cop and use words like 'perp.' Perhaps now would be a good time to rekindle your relationship with Ms. James?"

Keith nodded and stood, "But, you're not off the hook about that Logan Echolls."

"Am I _ever_ off the hook?"

Her father laughed, "Not since you could walk." He grinned at her, donned his jacket and left.

Veronica immediately dialed the very same Echoll's boy for which she was expecting to get a talking to about.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, Cliff called to tell you that your neighbors didn't see anything?" Veronica asked.

Logan nodded, continuing the trace the lines on her palm. "Yeah, so there goes our alibi. Think they'll let us be cell mates?"

"Somehow, I doubt it. But, I have a few friends in the law enforcement business. I'll see what I can do."

Logan met her eyes and wiggled his eyebrows, "Well, if I can bunk with you, I'll confess to anything. I hear they're still looking for that grassy knoll guy."

Veronica laughed and sat up as she heard her father's key in the lock.

Logan promptly dropped her hand. Veronica fixed him with a bemused stare, "Why, Logan Echolls, I do believe you're afraid of my father. His shot gun aim isn't what it used to be, I promise."

Logan looked up at Keith,who was wearing an equally bemused expression.

"Don't go telling him that, honey. Hello Logan," came Veronica's father's reply. He removed his jacket and tossed his keys onto the island. He then moved to sit in the chair nearest his only child.

"Hello, Mr. Mars. Oh, well, look at the time. The hotel will be, uh, closing up soon. Or something," Logan started, moving to leave. Veronica grasped his hand and shook her head.

"So, you've found a new residence?" Keith asked.

"I moved temporarily back into the Neptune Grand. I'm really not good at laundry, you know."

"Well, you certainly have enough of the dirty stuff hanging around," came Keith's retort.

"Dad!" Veronica chastised. "Please. We need to talk."

Keith sighed and looked at his daughter. "Can't you be normal?"

"Normal is overrated. And, like you said, Logan is a good guy."

"Deny deny deny," her father responded.

"Look, I'm going to date him whether or not you want me to. So, you might as well just want me to."

Keith nodded and offered his hand to Logan, "Veronica's right. I'd be too hard on any guy that she chose. But, honestly, I'm sort of glad it's you. At least you have jumped to her defense once or twice."

Logan took the elder Mars' hand and shook it, "Give or take."

"Remember that I did say sort of."

"Duly noted," Logan replied with a small smile. Veronica beamed at them both.

"Well, this is just great. Now, we should discuss where we'll hold the ceremony. I like daisies. Maybe the reception should be small. The Neptune Grand is just so... done, you know?"

Both men looked at her. Logan, wide-eyed and terrified, her father wide-eyed and furious.

"Wow, you two really need to learn to take a joke."

"Veronica," Keith began with a warning tone.

"I know," she answered, pulling on the collar of her top, "Hook. I'm still on it. But, really, we do need to discuss the fact that both Logan and I are accused of involvement with the Clarence Wiedman murder. Did you get anything from Ms. James?"

"Not much in the way of information," Keith began, averting his eyes.

"Dad, tell me you didn't... you didn't..." Veronica trailed off.

Keith quirked an eyebrow. "You do whatever you like, child of mine, and leave my personal relationships out of it."

"Ew," came Veronica's disgusted reply as she sank back into the sofa, willing away all manner of gross thoughts.

"Way to go Mr. Mars. Ms. James is a stone cold fox," Logan congratulated.

Veronica poked him in the side, "Not helpful."

"It is to me," Keith replied with a rueful grin. "She is saying she called the police, however. And I know she's lying."

"So, you slept with a liar?"

"Well, I hadn't gotten that far when we... don't bait me, Veronica," Keith demanded. He stood and walked to the refrigerator. "You want anything? Logan?"

Both shook their heads to the negative.

"Have you two gotten any closer to figuring out who might want to frame you?"

Logan chuckled, "Have you got a pen and six hours?"

Keith didn't smile.

Veronica jumped in, "I can't figure out the voice. I think I recognize it, but I can't place it. And, why would anyone want to kill Clarence Wiedman? Well, except for me."

Logan looked at her, "Me, I guess. I mean, if things were different between my dad and me, I might."

Veronica looked sharply at him, "What?"

Keith filled in. "While you were in New York, they tied the gunshot wounds in Aaron Echolls' head to a gun with a silencer. The type of gun previously registered to Kane Software's head of security."

"And we've waited until now to tell me this? Anyway, that's ridiculous. I mean, why would the guy use his own gun to murder someone. That's an amateur mistake."

Keith shrugged, "Well, that's the thing. The gun had since been returned and the license expired. Gun's that have silencers are heavily guarded. So, no private person can have one if they don't pass a background check. And, Clarence had some shady times since he was in the FBI. No one would clear him for a gun with a suppressor."

"So, it was Clarence's gun from his FBI days?"

Veronica's father nodded. "And, it had since been reported missing from the Bureau's safekeeping."

"Still, it's too easy."

"Sometimes people make mistakes. But, he was never charged because the Bureau vault was searched and the gun was found. But, it's all rather suspicious."

"So, if my father and I had a better relationship, I might care to off the man who killed him after he was cleared of banging and killing my girlfriend, driving my mother to suicide, then trying to kill another girlfriend. But, we didn't. So, I didn't." Logan put in, with a shrug. Veronica squeezed his hand.

"But, of course, the Sheriff's department doesn't really know all of that. Nor is it an easy thing to prove. And, Kane Software's security records show that a bug was delivered to Wiedman's office. Your bug, Veronica."

"That man was a bureaucrat through and through. You'd think he wouldn't record a thing like that. I'd be ashamed is a high school girl managed to bug my office for months without discovering it."

"That's you, though," Veronica's dad retorted, "And, of course, the two of you don't serve as a very good alibi for one another. You had apparent motive, means, and opportunity."

"So, we're screwed. Boy, it's always nice to spend a quiet evening the in Mars household," Logan put in, sinking back against the couch cushion.

"No, if we can find out if someone else knew about Aaron Echoll's murder. Or even why Clarence Wiedman might have done it. We might get our names cleared."

Logan stood, "I think I'll have some coffee now. We might be here awhile."

Veronica joined him at the counter, "You know how to make coffee?"

Logan nodded, "I am a man of many talents." He glanced back at Keith. Veronica's father was ensconced in something on his laptop. Logan grinned and dropped a kiss on the short blonde's lips. She smiled up at him.

"If you're going to continue, please do so outside. I need a minute alone to think," Keith remarked. Logan stepped away guiltily. Veronica grinned and grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"Call us when the coffee is ready," Veronica tossed over her shoulder. Keith grumbled some sort of reply.

"You're getting me in trouble with your dad, you know," Logan chastised, his grin taking the bite out of his words.

"Some trouble is worth it," Veronica answered, pulling him down for a kiss.

She pulled back and led him a little farther from the window. She pressed Logan back against the wall and leaned up against him. He was staring over her shoulder.

"What's so interesting?" she asked, not bothering to look.

"Veronica," Logan replied, "I think I need to hear that recording again."

Veronica looked up at her boyfriend, puzzled. She turned and followed his line of vision. There was a parked car sitting in an out-of-the way spot. She could see the a man with dark hair at the steering wheel. He was looking right at them. When he saw Veronica turn, he turned on his headlights and the ignition roared to life.

Logan grasped her hand and pulled her back into the apartment.

Keith glanced up at them. "Coffee isn't-" he stopped when he saw their stricken expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Play the tape again, dad," Veronica said, moving toward the coffee table.

Keith did as requested. As soon as they heard the female's voice, Logan and Veronica exchanged a look.

"Meg Manning," Veronica said, as sure as she'd ever been. Logan nodded, gravely.

"But she's dead," Keith offered. When no one made a move to respond, he threw out his hands, palms up, "Come on, honey, clue in the old guy."

Logan answered, "Duncan Kane is back in town."

**XxXxXxX**

**Author's Notes: First, I had no idea about the street addresses, so they are purely figments of my imagination. Don't put a hit out on me if they're wrong. Second, this is just my pathetic little exercise in fandom while I await the new season. So, none of this stuff is going to happen on the show... and if it does, well, color me psychic :)  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. I Dig You, Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the _Veronica Mars-_iverse. Or, anything from _Macbeth_ for that matter. Happy reading!  
Spoilers: Everything up to "Not Pictured" is fair game. Nothing from Season Three. Why? Do you know something?**

**XxXxXxX**

"How do you find yourself here all the time, Veronica? I may be charming and handsome and powerful, but I just don't date high school girls," Don Lamb began, examining his fingernails as though he hadn't just asked Veronica why she'd killed Clarence Wiedman.

"First off, I am no longer in high school. Second, I have it on good authority that you do," Veronica replied cheekily. She enjoyed wiping the smirk off of the Sheriff's face. "And third, I'm only here because you insist of bringing me in every so often to do your job for you."

"What my client means to say is that she didn't kill Wiedman and she'd love to meet you for a drink when she'd older. Can we be done here? I have a ten o'clock," Cliff put in, impatiently.

Lamb waved his hand toward the door, "Fine. But, just so you know Veronica, I won't be so easy on your boyfriend."

Veronica feigned a pout and batted her eyelashes, "Don't be too jealous, Lamby Lamb. I mean, all the poor thing has over you is wealth, good looks, and, oh, what was that word Madison used?" Veronica tapped the end of her nose in mock thought, "Whatever the opposite of flaccid is. That's what Logan has over you." She turned and pushed past Cliff into the hall.

Logan was sitting on a uncomfortable-looking orange chair with an expectant smile on his face. Government funded décor obviously agreed with him. He smiled up at Veronica, "Did you get him ready for me?"

"Yeah, I think he might hit you if you play really nice." Veronica kissed him as he passed.

"Ten o'clock on the dot. I thank you for not keeping me waiting. Shall we?" Ciff asked, gesturing toward the interrogation room door. "And Veronica? 'Lamby Lamb?'" he asked before turning the knob.

Veronica shurgged. "Just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"

Both men smiled at her and she took Logan's seat for the duration.

**XxXxXxX**

"Australia must have treated you pretty well," Keith muttered to himself as he watched Duncan step out of a room at the Sequoia Towers Motel in nearby Brenton Township. He looked tan and stronger than Keith remembered. Of course, the best frame of reference he had for his daughter's ex was the weeks just after his sister had been murdered.

Duncan glanced around before unlocking the door of a pearly grey Honda. He pulled out of the motel's lot and headed west. Most likely back towards Neptune. Keith's stomach rumbled as he put his car in gear to follow him. "I really hope he's going for a burger," he commented aloud.

Duncan was obviously unused to having people tail him, for he never tried to make any false turns or pull in anywhere. He probably didn't even notice the nondescript navy sedan behind him. "Poor kid, probably just came home to see his friends. Meg couldn't be the on the tape," Keith mused aloud. And, then, Duncan turned south.

It wasn't long before Keith watched him pull up to a low bungalow-style home and park. He got out, and without even a cursory glance, headed up the walk. Keith parked on a street around the bend from the house, easily within sight, but enough out of the way so that he wouldn't be noticed.

Duncan entered the house and Keith settled in, expecting a wait. But not five minutes had passed when Duncan exited the house, a tall brunette in tow. And the brunette was toting a baby carrier.

"What is going on?" Keith wondered aloud. He watched the woman load what was most likely a baby into the back seat, then both Duncan and the woman got into the car. As Keith was about to start his ignition to follow them, his cell phone buzzed from it's place in the cup holder.

"Hey, honey, how'd it go?" He paused as his daughter spoke. "What do you mean Logan was booked? You were only supposed to rile Lamb up enough so that he'd be agitated so Logan could get information from his easier." He paused again. "Yes, I realize you're a go-getter. Look, I'm following Duncan right now, but I'll be back at the office in about an hour, unless he's planning on driving to Tijuana." Another pause. "Love you, too." He ended the call and pulled out, watching as the Honda rounded a left a quarter mile down the road.

**XxXxXxX**

"How goes it, best friend?" Veronica began as she ushered Wallace into the Mars' apartment.

"Not well, by the sound of it. You only use that voice when you want something," Wallace pointed out, going straight to the refrigerator and pulling out a Chinese carton.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. It's as old as Backup," replied the blonde as she scratched the pit bull's ears.

Wallace shrugged and pulled a fork from a drawer, "Chinese never goes bad, you know. It's all the salt or MSG or whatever." He shoved a forkful of brown noodles into his mouth and smiled. "Still good. So, what do you need me for?"

"Nothing big," Veronica began.

Wallace cut her off with, "See, I knew it."

She smiled sweetly at him before pressing on. "All we need to do is get into Ms. James' apartment," Veronica said, nonchalantly. She moved to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "And, maybe spring Logan from the pokey."

"I knew he'd come into it somehow. And pokey, really," Wallace retorted, pushing the empty carton away.

"What do you think happens to you in jail?" Veronica asked, then smiled when Wallace grimaced. She turned to rummage back in the fridge. "Come on, Fennel, there's a, uh, three day old piece of raspberry pie and some, uh, rotten pears in it for you," she claimed, holding the named items out hopefully.

"Nah, I'll do it. And, then, I'll have some of those cinnamon roll croissant things from the Hut. On you."

"Fair enough."

**XxXxXxX**

"What are you in for?" asked a tattooed gentleman from a corner of the cell.

"Does that line come with a SAG card? Or do you just watch too many late-night movies on the Butch Channel?" Logan retorted. He'd been itching for a fight since Lamb had pushed him into the cell. And he hadn't even let Veronica back to see him. And, he knew how good he looked behind bars, too. He grinned. He'd have to remember that for later.

"What are you smiling at? I'm gonna wipe that smile off your pretty little face."

Logan fanned himself girlishly with his fingertips, "You... you really think I'm pretty?"

The burly prisoner was on him in a second, "Listen here-" he began. He dropped him when Deputy Sacks appeared at the door of the cell with Veronica and Wallace in tow. He unlatched the door and slid it open, "Echolls, come on. You're out on bail."

Veronica swatted Logan's arm away when he reached for her, "No. I won't have you two-timing me. Flirting like that with Sasquatch back there." She folded her arms and harrumphed.

"Oh, jealousy. I think I like it," Logan grinned. "Wallace, I assume I have you to thank for this?"

Wallace led them down the hall toward the front door of the police station, "Yeah. I sold Girl Scout cookies to come up with the cash."

Logan wiggled his fingers as a goodbye as they passed Don Lamb, "Bye, Lamby Lamb. It's been fun. Let's do it again soon, okay?" He looked down at Veronica, "You're right. It does roll off the tongue."

Lamb rapidly turned a violent shade of red, but made no comment.

Once they were in Veronica's car heading toward Mars Investigations, talk turned to what each had found out.

"Well, we got into Ms. James' apartment. But, we didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Of course, having never been there before, I have no basis for comparison," Wallace began.

Veronica raised a finger, "But, we did find a framed picture of Ms. James and Celeste Kane."

Wallace passed Veronica's laptop to Logan and pointed out the photograph of the picture that Veronica had taken. Mrs. Kane and Ms. James flanked a younger looking blond man. All three were smiling. There was nothing in the background save for a low yellow brick building that could be anywhere.

"And this means... what?" Logan asked, scrolling through the rest of the pictures on the display.

Veronica shrugged, "I don't know. Probably nothing. I mean, I did a check on Ms. James back when my dad was dating her," she paused when she saw Logan throw a look at her. "I regretted it, okay. Lay off. Anyway, she had nothing too outrageous. Certainly nothing that said, 'Hey, I'm the love child of Celeste Kane' or something."

"What was on her record?" Wallace asked, suddenly.

"Some credit card thing from when she was twenty-one. Nothing too weird," Veronica started.

"Did you run her credit?" came Wallace's next question.

Veronica parked in a space across from her dad's office and glanced back at her friend. "Yeah, why?"

"Was anything listed before the age of twenty-one?"

Veronica's eyes grew wide and she pulled the computer from Logan's lab. She entered the necessary information. There was no credit history before the age of twenty.

"If Ms. James went to school, wouldn't her federal aid be reported? Loans and grants?" Logan asked, catching on to Wallace's thought process.

"Yes, unless she funded her schooling without it. Even a private scholarship wouldn't have appeared anywhere except for her school's financial records," Wallace answered. At both of the other passenger's stares, he said, "Come on. My mom had this huge packet of info on college finances. She tested me on it."

Logan and Veronica exchanged a look and Veronica went back to Ms. James' information. She had attended the University of California at San Diego as an undergraduate.

"If we can get her file, we can see who might have signed the checks to fund her education," Veronica ventured, looking at her passengers. Logan and Wallace nodded, and she made to turn the key in the ignition. Before she could, her father popped his head in the window.

"You are not going to believe what I found today."

Veronica looked up at Keith, expectantly. He wore a goofy "I did so well today" expression that reminded her of Backup when he managed to kill a bird and bring it into the kitchen. "Spill," she demanded.

He turned and motioned for them to follow. Veronica looked back at her friends, "Come on, we can't leave him alone when he's like this. The last time he had that expression, he bought me a waterbed. I don't want him rooting through old Santa letters and remembering that I never got a Ponch doll or a Bedazzler."

"A waterbed, huh?" Logan pondered, tapping his finger to his lips.

Wallace shook his head and pushed past the both of them towards the office.

"What's up with your friend? He got the blues?" Logan asked.

"I said it before and I meant it, 'Ew.' Stop using that expression around me," she shuddered in exaggerated disgust.

Keith pushed a photograph into Veronica's hands as soon as she came through the door. "Way to play it cool, Mars," she remarked as she looked down at the picture. The frame had captured Duncan, Rebecca James, and a mystery blonde holding a child.

Logan pointed at the blonde whose face was turned away from the camera, "You think that could be Meg?" The girl's hair was cut short, but that didn't mean anything.

Keith grinned and shoved another photo on top of the one in Veronica's hand. This one clearly showed the blonde girl. She was smiling down at the baby swaddled close to her. It was Lizzie Manning.

**XxXxXxX**

Later that night, Logan and Veronica were parked outside a nondescript yellow brick building alone. Wallace had gone home (complaining that he'd never gotten his free dessert) and Keith had another case to follow up on (apparently, the hooker who had clawed her way to the top, as it were, had jumped bail).

Logan toyed with Veronica's fingertips as she tried desperately to figure out how best to break into UCSD's registrar at eleven p.m. Finally, she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I'm not going to bring you anymore if your going to be counterproductive," she sniped, more sharply than she had intended.

Logan didn't even bother to look wounded. He just grinned and nodded out the window. A woman in a violently violet pantsuit was striding toward the double glass doors that Veronica had spent the last twenty minutes staring at.

"I accept all forms of payment," Logan stated.

She rolled her eyes at him, but her smile told him that she didn't mean it. She pressed on, "Can you run interference for me?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

A few minutes later, Logan had engaged the departing pantsuit with some story about how he'd locked his keys in his girlfriend's car and that he'd lost his cell and he couldn't reach his roommate and... and so on. And Veronica had caught the door before it had swung shut.

The office of the registrar reminded Veronica of the Mr. Clemmon's office. It was all falsely cheerful signs serving a poor camouflage for bureaucratic paper pushing.

She picked her way past a bulletin board pinned with shots of the UCSD Triton men's basketball at a charity event. "Oh, please, the Tritons?" she whispered to herself. Directly next to the board was a sign labeled 'Alumni Records'. Bingo.

The lock was easy to spring. Obviously, old student records weren't a matter of national security. Or, even local security. Veronica hadn't noticed one camera since entering the registrar's office.

She located a filing cabinet for the year that Ms. James should have matriculated. No file for a Rebecca James or for a Rebecca Kane. Veronica tried the files for four years later. Still, no luck. Yet, Veronica knew she had graduated from UCSD.

Then, when she turned toward the door, she spotted a cardboard box placed haphazardly atop a cabinet close to a door. It was marked, 'Recent audits: refile before spring term '07.'

Veronica quirked her eyebrows and crossed her fingers. She rifled through the files quickly. Only one Rebecca was present. Rebecca James, née Rebecca Manning.

**XxXxXxX**

As Veronica drove back to the Mars residence, Logan rifled through the file that his girlfriend had produced from beneath her jacket triumphantly.

"So, we have a connection. Apparently, Stewart Manning has a much younger half-sister," Veronica chirped, merrily.

"Yes, but no connection to Celeste Kane," Logan answered.

"Parade? Rain?" she huffed, "Look, the picture was probably just a coincidence. I mean, Mrs. Kane is a philanthropist," Logan snorted at the term, but Veronica barreled on, "And, she probably gave money to the Neptune School District for something on some occasion. It makes sense that she met Ms. James."

"I thought you'd be the last person to discount evidence, Slylock," Logan prodded with a grin.

"Sherlock, honey bear," came Veronica's corrective reproof.

"No, Slylock. The fox detective from the comics. Come on, Veronica, there was a compliment in there for you."

"You're comparing me with a member of the canine family? Gee, thanks. I'll make a note in my diary."

"Just put it next to all the other Logan addenda."

Veronica smirked and they rode in silence for a mile or two. The bright lights of the boardwalk appeared on the horizon. The Ferris wheel always reminded Veronica of Lilly because it was the one thing that scared her. Well, that and being without some boy to string along. She smiled a sincere smile at the memories of Lilly that flitted through her mind, finally unchecked by thoughts of murder.

Logan broke into Veronica's reverie sharply. "Did you bring your laptop?"

Veronica nodded and poked a thumb toward the back seat where her bag was laying. Logan reached for it.

"My diary is of the hardbound paper variety, but it was a nice try," Veronica began as Logan sprung the lid open.

"No, those pictures from Ms. James. I want to see them again," he answered, scrolling through various picture files until he opened the correct one.

"Why? Something strike you?"

Logan smiled, "Stricken indeed, Miss Mars. Pull over for a sec."

The blonde detective complied and Logan turned the display to her. He'd opened a picture Veronica had taken of Ms. James closet.

"Unless this is the moment you're going to confess that you like women's clothes, I'm lost," Veronica said, splaying her hands to indicate surrender.

Logan pointed out a strip of four black and white photographs taped to the full length mirror inside one closet door. It was the sort of photographs people have taken when they go to the boardwalk. It was too hard to tell who was in the pictures, so Veronica zoomed in. It was Ms. James and a blond guy. A young guy. And, they were vacationing in Lip-Lock Land. When Veronica zoomed back out, she noticed a pennant hanging above the closet door. It was for California State University. And, hanging on the handle of the partition doors that gaped on the closet was a blue and white letter jacket. It bore the letters PH.

"I thought I remembered the pennant being somewhere other than UCSD. And, then I remembered the strip of pictures," Logan gloated.

Veronica clicked back through the pictures until she saw the picture of the Ms. James with Celeste Kane and the unknown blond boy.

"I think that either the apartment has been a little crowded lately, or Ms. James doesn't live there at all," Veronica concluded.

"So, when do I get my badge? Your dad carries one, right?" Logan asked, eager to have sniffed out a clue.

"Hold it there, Scruff, you can't go all big-head on me now. I've got to call my dad and tell him that the woman he slept with yesterday apparently has a thing for younger men." She picked her cell phone up and eyed it warily. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Scruff? As in McGruff the Crime Dog's nephew? I'm insulted. Scooby-Doo is the way more badass crime solving canine," Logan murmured, settling back into the seat as Veronica broke the news.

**XxXxXxX**

"Well, the good news is that at least he's over eighteen," Veronica tried, as Keith paced back and forth in a repetitive pattern from the front door to the hall entrance. It was beginning to make Logan and Veronica sort of sleepy.

"I just can't... arrgh! Logan, don't you have somewhere to be?" Keith urged.

Logan popped up as though coming out of a trance, "Er, yeah, Mr. Mars. Home, shower, bed. Always thinking of others, huh?" He pointed a finger at Veronica's dad, hoping that he sounded disdainful enough to make him not look like a pussy, but hadn't gone so over the top as to have earned his face another meeting with the living room wall.

Veronica stood, pulling her boyfriend up with her. Apparently, Logan had been successful, as Veronica seemed worried that the latter would happen, but Keith had already gone back to pacing.

She led Logan outside and with a cursory glance around at the parking lot for any ex-boyfriends, she pushed her current against the wall and picked up where they'd left off last night.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, hurriedly adding, "Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy it."

Veronica smiled, half wicked, half sweet, "Well, you know I love the sweet Logan who whispers cute things in my ear and all that... but sometimes, I do get a thrill out of the badass snarky side of you. You know, as long as it doesn't land either of us in jail. Or you on my dad's bad side." Veronica paused to consider and added, "Which would be worse, by the way."

Logan grinned and walked his fingers down vee-necked collar of her top. Just as he grazed the more sensitive flesh hidden there, Keith called for her. He pulled his hands back, as though he'd laid them on a hot stove.

"Coming, dad!" she replied. Veronica laughed and reached up to kiss Logan on the nose, "Well, maybe we can play good cop - bad cop another time when my dad isn't within screaming distance. Be careful going home."

Logan bent to kiss the top of her head and turned toward his car, leaving Veronica to face her dad alone.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, what you're saying is that Ms. James is related to Meg and therefore, to Duncan through the baby. And, that Ms. James has been sleeping with a Pan High kid," Wallace reiterated over a plateful of chocolate croissants (the Hut was out of the cinnamon). "I don't know which is worse."

"Yeah, I know. Ew. And my poor dad," Veronica agreed, shaking her head. "But, you live and you learn."

"And then, if you're Duncan, you get Luvs," Logan added, dropping down into an unoccupied seat next to his girlfriend.

"You watch too much TV," Wallace commented, offering a pastry. Logan took him up on the offer and bit into one.

"You're certainly in a better mood today," Logan pointed out.

Wallace grinned and nodded in a rather cocksure manner. Veronica filled her boyfriend in, "Our Wallace has a date tonight."

"It's not with Ms. James, is it?" Logan asked, actually looking a little worried.

Wallace laughed. "No. It's a real date. Not of the Mission Veronica ilk, for a change. But," Wallace paused, looking at his watch, "Time flies. I've got to get going so I can look fly."

"Fly? I don't think that's a hep word anymore, daddy-o," Veronica replied, helping herself to the abandoned plate of croissants, "Ya dig?" Wallace just grinned and made for the door.

Veronica looked back at Logan, "So, what is our plan of action for today?"

He leaned back and stretched as if considering, "Well, I don't know. Don't be so sure I've cleared my schedule."

Veronica poked him in the stomach, "Well, I haven't cleared mine for you. I just figured you'd like to tag along."

She stood and took the empty plate back to the counter and gave it to the waitress on duty. "You need anything more before I go?" she asked.

The waitress shook her head to the negative and Veronica handed her receipts to her boss and said goodbye before collecting her bag and her boyfriend and heading to the LeBaron.

Logan snared her arm once they were outside and pulled her toward the Xterra. He had two surfboards on the roof.

"What's the big idea?" Veronica asked as he opened the passenger side door and took her bag, waiting for her to get in. He grinned.

"Well, I have it on good authority that Mike Loman surfs on Long Beach on Wednesdays," he proclaimed, his grin never changing. "You can thank me later," he added as he closed the door on her question.

"And, Mike Loman would be?" Veronica asked, once Logan had taken his seat.

"Class of 2001. Salutatorian of Pan High. Lettered in varsity track. Loves include surfing, Keats, and his lab Sarg. Currently, a supersenior at The Beach," Logan answered, unable to keep the pride from his voice.

Veronica rewarded him with a pat on the head, "My, you were a busy little bee today. Keeping the both of us out jail made you wake up before two, hmm?"

Logan beamed, "Yep. I got up at the crack of one and Googled Pan High. I am just the best boyfriend. Ever. And, I'm smart. And sensitive. And, insanely sexy. And..." when he would have continued, Veronica silenced him with her own lips.

"Good job, babe," Veronica said, buckling her seat belt.

"More than just good. We get to go to the beach for research. I am amazing," he replied, closing his eyes and puckering her lips. When no kiss was forthcoming, he opened his eyes to find Veronica missing. He glanced around, and saw her, smiling at him from the backseat.

He nearly broke the steering wheel jumping backwards to get to her.

When they'd recovered from the hot and heavy lip locking, Veronica had to stop Logan, reminding him that they had their names to clear and talking to Mike was important.

As Logan reluctantly extricated himself from her, he smiled once more. He reached into the back of the SUV and produced a shopping back. He presented it to Veronica as he climbed back into the front seat.

"While your in such a state of dishabille, you may as well redress in this," he said. "Go ahead. I promise I'll look."

"Just drive," she said as she resignedly withdrew a skimpy pink bikini from the bag. "You'd better have matching swim wear."

Twenty minutes later, they parked at the crowded beach. It seemed unlikely that finding Mike Loman would be easy, but like Logan said, at least they were at the beach.

"I've never surfed before," Veronica admitted as they walked toward the water.

"And I don't expect you to. I just want to see you paddle out into the water in the hot little number you're wearing so these guys can ogle you and feel jealous that I get to dry you off."

"That's a little pathetic. Is Mike really here or is this just juvenile fantasy of which I have reluctantly partaken of?"

"Both. Now, let's paddle out. We're more likely to find him amongst the surfing set on boards, right?" Logan justified with a innocent smile.

Veronica reluctantly followed.

About six waves minutes later and several near misses with the barely-there bikini top, Veronica went back to shore leaving Logan alone to scout the seafaring set. And, Lady Luck paid a visit.

Mike Loman stood above her as she slathered sunscreen on her shoulders. Fair skin did not make a California native happy.

"Hey, you're new here, huh?" the blond man asked. Veronica, as gross as it really was, could see what Ms. James saw in him. He was practically an ad for life in Southern California, all shaggy salt-sea blond hair, bronzed abdominal muscles, and a pearly white grin.

"You can tell?" Veronica asked, innocently, leaning back against the sand.

"Well," he laughed, tilting his head toward the ocean, "You don't see many serious surfers in bikinis like that."

Veronica ducked her head, hoping for sexily abashed and coming out on top. Mike continued, "I belong to a surf club. Maybe I could give you some pointers?"

Veronica nodded and gave her best sorority pledge smile. She gestured to the empty patch of sand next to her and he took it. She scanned the ocean for Logan, hoping he'd either still be looking or know enough to stay away.

After he talked for a few minutes about balance and footing, Veronica grinned and interrupted, hoping for sexily dumb and coming out, once more, ahead, "You're, like, really cute. You must have, like, a ton of girlfriends."

It was Mike's turn to look abashed and he looked down at the sand. "Well, I was seeing this one girl, but I don't know. Things aren't, you know, well.." he trailed off and looked out at the ocean.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally get it, my last boyfriend," Veronica inserted a noncommittal sound, "You know. Kind of dumb, you know. Not like you. You seem smart."

"Thanks," he answered with a grin.

"So, what was she like? You know, your girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "She's cool. A little older, you know. So, what are you doing tonight? Some of my brothers that stayed for the summer are having a party."

She saw Logan approaching and smiled up at him, "I'd love to but I have my little brother here with me. He's from back east and I can't leave him on his first night in California."

"Oh, it's cool. Bring him, if you want. We're at the O-T-Pi house," he gave Veronica one more winning smile and stood to leave. "I, uh, hope to see you." He nodded at Logan as he passed him.

Logan took the seat next to Veronica with his eyebrows raised, "Little brother? Really? I am so the older brother."

"You heard? Good. We're going to a frat party tonight," Veronica smiled.

Logan leaned in to kiss her but she backed away, "Uh uh uh, little bro. That's illegal in this state."

"Well, let's got to Tijuana, then. Nothing is illegal there," he replied, looking out into the ocean.

Veronica smiled and stood, "And, nothing is illegal in that car of yours, either." She walked on ahead, making sure to strut ever so slightly behind the guise of her board.

**XxXxXxX**

Duncan had watched as Logan Echolls drove away with Veronica. He hadn't dared to follow them because he knew that they knew he was in Neptune. And, he didn't want to risk driving too far away from the baby. Just in case she needed him.

And it was now past eleven o'clock at night, and there was no sign of them. He was never going to get Veronica alone at this rate. Of course, he thought, maybe she didn't want to see him.

It was certainly a possibility. He had asked a lot of her.

He continued to watch.

**XxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Anything resembling a trademark also does not belong to me (i.e. Girl Scouts, UCSD, CSULB, Slylock Fox, McGruff, Honda, Nissan, Crysler) and I don't get paid to talk about them.  
And, thanks to all who reviewed! I hope to get more! (( shameless beg / plead ))**


	3. Left Hand Solution

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the _Veronica Mars-_iverse. Or, anything from _Macbeth_ for that matter. Happy reading!  
Spoilers: Everything up to "Not Pictured" is fair game. Nothing from Season Three. Why? Do you know something?**

"Remind us why we have to be here rather than in the Lovemobile?" Logan complained as he and Veronica stood on the walkway that led to the Omega Theta Pi house.

"First, did you really call that yellow monstrosity the 'Lovemobile'?" Veronica asked, with a wrinkle of her nose. Logan lips quirked in a mock tormented frown. Veronica pressed on, "And second, we're here to get the details on Ms. James' boy-toy from the boy himself, little bro." She urged him forward with a sisterly-looking shove.

The party was already in full swing, as evidenced by the upstanding college students carrying red cups of beer and other beverages around on the porch and in the yard. One such example of academic achievement was sprawled face forward on top of a large inflatable alligator with an empty bottle of Yellow Tail Shiraz still clutched in his fingertips. And it was only eleven o'clock.

Inside, the fraternity house was papered in all manner of streamers, empty beer cases, and pizza cartons. Half-empty bottles were grouped on every available surface and upon entering, one party-goer informed Veronica that there were three kegs in the kitchen. One was already kicked.

"Great," Veronica answered with a smile. She glanced up at Logan. "I'll start in the kitchen. Why don't you run along and see if you recognize anyone from the arcade or wherever it is you kids hang out these days." Her boyfriend answered her with a roll of his eyes, but complied.

The kitchen did not prove fruitful in the search for Mike Loman. But, Veronica did earn a beer and a small contingent of male followers. So, she decided to milk them for answers.

"So, like, are you guys brothers?" she asked, twirling her hair and taking a sip of the putrid yellow liquid.

"Yeah, O-T-Pi for life!" came the answer from a curly-haired man in a green rugby shirt. The other two thumped their chests once, then high-fived one another. Veronica suppressed the desire to gag.

"So, you know Mike? He's who invited me," Veronica chirped, taking another tentative sip. Being bubbly was thirsty work, after all.

"Loman? Yeah, he's a jackass, but he's a smart jackass," replied one of the chest thumpers. His shirt read "I Heart Hot Moms." Really charming.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi to him," Veronica began. "Like, um, he mentioned a girlfriend. Do you know her?"

Green Rugby answered with a grin, "Well, I don't know if he'd call her a girlfriend." He glanced at the other brother. He had a baseball cap on that bore the Notre Dame's fighting Irishman. "What would you say, Paddy?"

Paddy chuckled, "I met her once. She's like, forty. And she's a guidance counselor at my little cousin's high school. Hot though. But, you shouldn't worry about competition. You're fully hot."

Veronica faked her best giggle and dipped her head behind her cup to hide the look of annoyance.

Hot Mom Lover raised a finger. "We should do a shot in honor of Mike and his upward mobility."

Veronica shook her head and started to back away. "You know, I should really go and look for Mike."

"Come on, stay. It'll only be one and it's sort of in your honor, too. You can't let us down," Green Rugby pleaded. As Veronica looked for an escape route, Hot Mom Lover poured four measures of a gold liquid into four Dixie cups. He put one in Veronica's hand.

"To you, uh, what's your name?" Paddy asked, holding his cup aloft.

"Betty," came Veronica's quick reply.

"To Betty!" replied the boys and they downed their shots. Veronica followed suit after a beat. It was terrible. It practically burned her lips and definitely sent a trail of fire down her esophagus and into her belly. She really did gag took a drink of the newly appealing beer to quell the taste.

"What _was_ that?" she croaked, giving the cup back to the Hot Mom Lover.

"_That _is the finest tequila college student money can buy," he replied with a smile.

"Okay, how about we try something else?" Paddy offered, looking around.

Green Rugby reached behind him and produced a bottle of peach schnapps and held it up. "I keep this around for the girls," he noted, unscrewing the cap.

Veronica, looking alarmed, tried to think of an excuse to get away. But, feeling a little fuzzy, none came immediately. The new shots were poured and handed around. Veronica smelled hers, suspiciously. It smelled like peaches, so she bit the bullet and gulped the shot.

The boys did the same and watched her for a reaction. Veronica smiled, "That's much better." The cheered her and another round was poured.

Meanwhile, Logan was having no greater success with the mission. After walking in on two guys making out on a bed while a girl looked on and nearly slipping in vomit in the hallway, he finally spotted Mike. Or, Mike spotted him.

"Hey! You're that chick from the beach's brother, right?" he called, striding toward him with a smile. A smile that said 'I want to bang said sister.' Logan forced a smile of his own, struggling but suppressing the urge to knock the guy out. Mike continued, "So, she must be here?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah. I lost track of her. But, I'm sure she's looking for you."

When Mike was about to push past him, Logan stayed him, "Hey. I'm thinking of coming here. Being a brother must get you some awesome tail."

A chance to discuss women he'd nailed was obviously enough to make him hang around. Even if it was with the brother of the next chick he wanted to add to his bedpost. Logan again had to fight down the urge to punch the guy.

"Definitely. I score left and right. Partying and conveniently having a place for drunk chicks to crash is a real help in that department," Mike boasted. "And, the best part is, I have a girlfriend who lives a couple towns away and she never has to know."

"Sweet. Sounds ideal. I'm into older girls myself, though. Like, older than college chicks. I'm guessing you don't get many professors over to spend the night," Logan prodded.

"Nah. But, then, a little sorostitute is a great way to pass the time. My own tastes usually run towards broken in, myself. My girl I told you about is older and she really knows how to please a man, you know? And," Mike continued, leaning in conspiratorially,"Since she's older, she kind of appreciates the attention I give her."

Logan nodded, completely sickened on the inside of Ms. James in flagrante. Well, not completely.

"But, I'm gonna get going and find that sister of yours. Have fun tonight, okay? And, if you're thinking of rushing, just remind me whenever you do. I'll help you out," Mike said, turning toward the living room.

Logan just grinned and made as if to head in the opposite direction. As soon as Mike was gone, he doubled back and hoped to find Veronica before Mike did. He succeeded.

When he spotted her, she was doing a handstand on top of keg, drinking from the tap. Two guys were holding her legs and her top was slipping down, revealing more than necessary of her flat belly. Logan rushed forward and pushed the guys away, and pulled her into his arms. The crowd that had formed protested and booed.

Logan tossed a fierce look in their direction and hoisted Veronica's bag onto his shoulder and he carried her toward the door. "Jesus, Veronica! What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded as he set her down to walk on her own.

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted, "Apparently I was doing a keg stand. What _are_ you doing?"

"I was saving you from becoming some guys fuck buddy, or do I have to remind you of the dangers of binge drinking at parties where you don't know who's making the drinks. God, Veronica!" he raged as he strode towards his car.

Veronica stopped in her tracks and looked as through Logan had smacked her. Her lip trembled, but she would not let the hot, angry tears spill over her lashes.

Logan stopped when he realized she was no longer beside him and turned to see her standing in the road, throwing knives at him with her eyes. He spread his hands out in front of him, "Look, I'm sorry. That was insensitive. But, what you did was still stupid."

Veronica looked away and pushed past him to the car. She tried the handle, but it was still locked, so she leveled an angry kick at the the running board. She missed and overbalanced, falling onto her ass in the street.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked to her side. He bent to help her up and clicked the unlock button on his remote. He opened the door and helped her in, more than a little irritated that she would not look at him. As soon as he closed the door, he saw her double over and he wrenched the door back open. She had her head between her knees, so he pulled her toward him to see what was wrong. She was white and she'd broken out into a sweat. She made eye contact with him, smiled and murmured his name before promptly vomiting at his feet.

Logan smoothed her damp hair back from her forehead. "Classy, Veronica. Really."

He waited a few moments until her breathing evened out and helped her settle back into the seat before shutting the door and walking around to his side.

"What am I going to tell your dad?" Logan asked as they headed back toward Neptune. The only answer he got from his sleeping girlfriend was an obnoxious snore.

**XxXxXxX**

Keith was startled when a knock sounded at the door. He had been expecting Veronica to come in hours ago, so he was still awake on the sofa. However, he knew his daughter would have no reason to knock.

He stood and crossed the door. Duncan Kane awaited him on the other side.

**XxXxXxX**

"How much did you drink, anyway? And, did you eat rocks for dinner?" Logan grumbled as he carried Veronica across the parking lot of the Sunset Cliffs to her door. She wasn't heavy, but dead asleep, she was a considerable burden. He juggled to hold her as he drew her keys from his pants pocket.

He knew Keith would still be waiting up for Veronica. He'd prepared and rehearsed his statement (which, mostly, involved the truth as it was inescapable) on the drive from Long Beach. So, he made no attempt to be quiet as he fumbled the key into the lock. He turned it and pushed through.

"Before you load your gun, Mr. Mars-" Logan began. When he saw that Keith wasn't alone, his explanation died on his lips. He replaced it with a question, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to Veronica," Duncan answered. His face looked peaked even beneath the tan he'd acquired during his travels. His cheekbones stuck out more than they had before and his shirt looked a size too large. Living on the lam was obviously a great diet.

"Well, as you can see, she's a little incapacitated right now," Logan replied, nodding down to the sleeping detective. "But, I'd love to chat. Commit murder lately? How about grand theft? Which felonies haven't you checked off your 'ten crimes to commit before thirty' list again?" he asked as he moved to carry Veronica to her bedroom.

Keith followed, but Duncan stayed on the couch. "What the hell happened?" Keith hissed as he turned Veronica's comforter down.

Logan deposited her between the sheets and as Keith took off her shoes and tucked her in, the complete truth came out. Duncan had caught him off guard, so the the veneer he'd perfected on the car ride slipped away. Keith shook his head.

"I don't need to tell you how irresponsible that was. But, I'm glad you were sober. And, I'm sure her hangover will be punishment enough."

"Sobriety's a new thing I'm trying," Logan responded. He tilted his head toward the living room. "When did that happen?"

"About a half hour ago. He won't tell me what he wants with Veronica."

"He'll tell me," Logan asserted as he strode toward the front of the apartment. "So, let me guess. You haven't ruined enough lives and you came back to make sure you got everyone again."

"Stay out of it, Logan. It's none of your business," Duncan replied wearily.

"No, you're wrong. Veronica _is_ my business. And I can just tell that anything you have to say to her will just fuck with her."

"Cut the territorial boyfriend thing, all right. I'd never hurt her."

Keith chimed in from behind Logan, "No, Duncan. He's right. You make her so blind that she can't think straight when she's with you. I've seen it first hand. The last time you were around, you ran away with another girl's baby and left her with the kidnapping charges. So, spare her and tell us what you came for."

Duncan stood up and walked toward the door, "I'll be back tomorrow." He was gone before either man could reply.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Coffee?" Keith asked, moving around to the other side of the island in the kitchen.

Logan was unsure. He'd been expecting to have to fight with Keith over Veronica and here he was, being offered coffee by the same man who'd pushed him into a wall. Not that he hadn't deserved it.

"Logan? Coffee?" Keith insisted, measuring out the grinds.

"Sure," Logan answered, taking a seat at the island.

"Did you find anything about Ms. James while you were at the party?"

"Not really. Other than the fact that she has terrible taste in men," at Keith's glare he amended, "Present company not included." Keith chuckled as he took the opposite seat.

"I'm still dead in the water on why someone would kill Wiedman," Keith began, and then his eyes widened with that strike of lightening look, "Wait!What did you ask Duncan when you came in?"

"I asked if he'd committed any felonies lately," Logan answered. A moment after the words came out of his mouth, he realize what Keith was thinking, "You think Duncan killed Wiedman."

"He certainly had reason. I mean, if he was the one who had your dad killed, he might have gotten paranoid and come back to tie up loose ends."

"Yeah, but why bother? I mean, he was halfway across the world. Even if someone eventually figured it out, why would he come back and risk getting caught?"

Keith shrugged. The coffee maker let out a hiss, indicating that it had finished brewing, "How do you take it?"

"Black," Logan answered.

"A man after my own heart," Keith fell silent as he poured the beverages. When he set Logan's mug in front of him, he said, "If you want, you can crash on the couch tonight. I mean, I know you're going to want to be here when Duncan comes back."

Logan's eyes registered his shock. First coffee, now a slumber party invite? Keith laughed. "Don't look like that. I never disliked you, you know? I just don't like it when anyone makes Veronica frown. I'd like to reach into the television and pop the President one when he signs a bill that displeases her."

Logan nodded. "I get that. I definitely agree. I won't let her down."

Keith nodded and stood with his mug. "I'm going to take this on the road," he said, nodding toward his bedroom. "Sheets are in the hall closet. And, I assume you know well enough that if you go further than the bathroom, I will know. And I will break your kneecaps."

The younger man smiled at his mug and nodded.

**XxXxXxX**

"_In other news, a man was apprehended early this morning in connection to the Clarence Wiedman murder case. For more, we turn to Kathy Singh, on location on Neptune."_

"_Thanks, Mark. Here in this town, renowned for beautiful beaches and affluent homeowners, murder and scandal are not new. Clarence Wiedman, the former head of security for Kane Software was found dead in a local woman's apartment on Tuesday. Finally, this morning, his apparent killer was taken into custody._

_This man, Jeffrey Wright, was a former employee of Wiedman's. Sheriff Don Lamb had more to say about him at this morning's press conference."_

"_He has confessed to killing Wiedman. They had a falling out a local bar early Tuesday evening and he sad he dumped the body in the apartment because he panicked," Lamb said. He went on to say, "We expect the trial to be quick."_

"_Back to you, Mark."_

Keith clicked the television off and looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. Veronica was pale and had yet to change out of the clothes she'd worn last night, but she didn't have time to bemoan her pain when she heard about Duncan's visit.

Logan was the first to speak, "Hell of a campaign slogan: 'We expect the trial to be quick.' Maybe we should make that Neptune's motto."

"And change 'Bloodbaths and Beaches'? Never," Veronica sniped.

"Well, at least be glad that you two are probably not wanted anymore. Unless you have a beef with Mr. Wright?"

Logan was about to reply when there came a knock at the door. The three exchanged another look before Keith got up to answer it. Instead of Duncan, Wallace stood in the doorway.

"Morning, Wallace," Keith greeted, standing aside to let him in.

"Hey Mr. Mars. My mom sent these," he said, depositing a foil package in his hands before entering. Upon seeing Veronica, Wallace stopped in his tracks. "You trying a new look?"

"Yeah. I hear shitty is all the rage in Milan this year," she snapped back.

"Well then, you got it goin' _on_. Hey Logan. It's an early day for you, huh?"

"Someone had to be here to see the hangover in it's fully articulated glory. I've never seen one from the sober point of view before," Logan answered. He made his hands into a frame and captured Veronica's face. He donned a faux British accent and narrated, "See the blonde as she vomits all over the ground. Note the pungent aroma of smoke and peach schnapps. Gracefully falling to the ground after assaulting a stationary SUV, the drunk will inevitably have a mood swing or three before passing out. I think I have a career as a documentary filmmaker."

Keith answered from the kitchen, "Don't forget to mention the good stuff, like violent headaches and that nasty taste in your mouth that won't go away for at least twenty four hours."

"Duly noted," Logan answered.

"Okay, okay," Veronica pleaded, holding up her hand to stop them. "I feel terrible. Big funny. I get it."

Wallace jumped o her rescue, "So, I guess the two of you are off the hook for murdering Wiedman. I heard that they caught the guy."

Veronica shrugged, "I don't know. It sounds a little Abel Koontz-y to me. There are too many coincidences, what with Ms. James' apartment and Duncan being back and all."

"Whoa! Hold up. Duncan's back?"Wallace asked, incredulously.

"What did you turn off your Veronica Radio?" Logan asked. "Yes, Duncan's back and sniffing around after his former flame."

Veronica raised her hand, "That'd be me."

"I got that. Have you seen him?"

As a response, another knock came from the door. Everyone looked up expectantly. Keith opened it and let Duncan in.

"Great. A Mars Fan Club meeting," he muttered. He looked right at Veronica, "We need to talk."

"So it would seem."

"Alone," he said, looking pointedly at Logan.

Veronica stood and stepped over Wallace. "Fine."

"Veronica?" Keith asked, looking at her with concern.

"We're just going to my bedroom. If I need help, I'll yell. And, you all know that anything he tells me, I'll tell you," she leveled a look right at Duncan, "And, I will."

Duncan held his tongue, but his sharp look told Veronica that he wasn't happy.

Veronica sent a reassuring smile to Logan before leading the way to the back of the apartment. She pulled the door closed behind them.

"Finally. You're a difficult girl to get a hold of," Duncan said, pulling Veronica close and pulling her face to his for a kiss.

She pushed him away. "No, Duncan. I told you I can't. I'm with Logan now, and I will not do that to him."

Duncan's face fell, but he didn't answer her. Finally, he said, "Did you get it?"

The blonde nodded and pulled open her bureau. In the middle drawer, beneath a collection of tee shirts, she removed a manila envelope. It's bulky contents were clearly outlined.

Duncan opened the envelope and peered inside. He nodded when he confirmed the contents and tucked the envelope into his jacket pocket. He turned to leave but changed him mind and turned back to face her. "It doesn't have to be this way, you know."

"It does. My heart doesn't belong to you anymore. You beat it up too much whenever I offer it."

"It belongs to Logan, then?"

"It's beginning to look that way," she answered as she walked past him to the door. Before she turned the knob, she looked back at him. "And Duncan. Please don't come back again."

**XxXxXxX**

_Charges against Jeffrey Wright were dropped early this evening when a package was found in the Sheriff's department. The contents included a bloody hunting knife and $20,000. There was also a typewritten note bequeathing the cash to Clarence Wiedman's widow, Clara._

_The DNA on the knife revealed the blood was Wiedman's. Fingerprints on the weapon linked it to Duncan Kane, who has been missing since earlier this year. Kane, son of software mogul Jake Kane, has also been accused of kidnapping his girlfriend, Meg Manning's newborn daughter. Neither the Mannings or the Kanes could be reached for comment._

_A manhunt is on for Duncan Kane and the Neptune Sheriff's Department is asking for any information anyone has in this matter._

"Do they ever do their own job?" Logan asked, as he finished the last of the fudge brownies that Wallace's mom had sent to Keith.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Veronica asked. She'd finally showered and changed her clothes,and was sprawled across the couch, toying with Logan's hair. He was seated on the floor at her side. Wallace had another date with the same mystery girl that he refused to talk about. Keith had gone out to do some clean-up work on his prostitute bail-jumper (she'd been found, claws retracted).

"So, let me get this straight. Duncan killed Wiedman and then he gave twenty grand to his widow?" Logan asked for what had to be the thirtieth time.

"Apparently. After all, it wasn't _her_ fault."

"But, now his kids are out a father. Is that only worth twenty thousand bucks?" Logan replied a little bitterly.

Veronica shrugged, "I don't know. All I do know is that Duncan came here and tried to get me to leave Neptune with him. Sort of glad I didn't."

"Sort of?" Logan asked, looking up at her sharply.

"Very?" she tried. He smiled. "Very glad I didn't go with him," she confirmed. Silence fell between them as the evening news changed to some sitcom rerun. Finally, Veronica spoke up, "I didn't say or do anything stupid last night, did I?"

Logan grinned and looked up at her, but stayed quiet.

"What? What did I say?" she asked panicked.

"Just that you loved me and that you wanted to wear white for our wedding and you liked the name Teresa if we had a girl and Steven for a boy," he answered, watching the TV instead of her.

She punched him in the shoulder, "I did not. I don't like Teresa. And, I am so not wearing white."

He laughed and picked himself up off the floor to sprawl on top of her on the narrow couch, "Oh? Are there some indiscretions you'd like to share with me? Say something really naughty that would prevent you from wearing the purest of colors?"

She grinned. "Nothing I want to share," she teased.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Well, are there any sins you'd like to commit, then? Because I am very willing to oblige any of those fantasies that brew in that vanilla brain of yours."

"Vanilla, hmm?" She paused, pretending to think it over, then rolled him off of her and onto the floor. She straddled him triumphantly, "Well, I always wanted to tie someone up."

He beamed up at her. "Veronica Mars. Never call her dull."

**XxXxXxX**

The End

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention Luvs, CHiPs, and Bedazzler as trademarks that don't pay me in my last chapter. So, there it is.  
And, I'd really love more reviews, even if you hated it and you thought it was a decroded piece of crap (not to mention a contrived fantasy), drop me a line. **


End file.
